Polyolefin pipes have been used in the past for various applications. Because of the resistance of this polymer material against various chemicals, such polyolefin pipes have found widespread use for sewer lines or for linings for sewer lines. More and more these pipes are also being used for various chemicals and liquids containing aggressive materials.
It has also been proposed in the art to produce T- or Y-shaped pipe connectors made from polyolefin. One such process uses a double-sleeve tool in which a small lateral pipe is arranged between an inner and an outer sleeve. The outer sleeve is preheated. The end of the lateral pipe is heated to welding temperature and also the large main pipe is heated in an annulus to welding temperature. Then the lateral pipe is pressed onto the large main pipe to achieve welding-type connection. The two sleeves are pressed down to further improve this welding-type connection. This process has been disclosed for the connection of a lateral pipe that is considerably smaller than the main pipe.
It would be desirable to have available an apparatus for producing pipe connections which is simple and reliable and can be used without major changes for varying pipe diameters and varying angles between the lateral and the main pipe. Furthermore, it would be desirable to have such an apparatus available with which pipe connections can be produced, in which the lateral pipe has a diameter which is approximately the same as that of the main pipe.